


The Miraculous Tale of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the Hooded Assassin

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A retelling of the story, A third holder, Chloè redemption, F/M, Hopefully we can get some people here better developed, M/M, Magic AU, Season 1 & 2 mostly, Tori makes music puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tonight however, the story is retold with a new ally. What started as a family affairs trip, Tori is thrown into the world of Ladybug as the snake holder known as the Hooded Assassin.





	1. Welcome to Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I know, you're getting sick of me starting a new project. But hear me out, I was inspired while working on my characters' sheets and binging Ladybug. So, I decided to do this. That and maybe give Chloe better treatment, fix up some of the inconsistencies, and...well we all know the ropes. 
> 
> So! Without further ado, here we go!

Paris, the city of romance, lights, history, and magic. A somewhat ideal spot for any young mage to study more about the craft. Of course, that’s what the coven believed when they decided to ship Tori off to live with a necromancer in a funeral home.

It wasn’t that the said necromancer was a difficult person to be around, he just simply didn’t see why he needed to study about death. Tori was a spiritual user, he was connected to the elements and more when it came to magic, he knew that he was more prone to be harmed should he perform curses or be on the receiving end of them. Of course, he was rather excited to be going to France and looking out the window to the city below them as the plane started its descent he was would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to start exploring the town itself.

After the landing and announcement of welcoming the travelers to Paris, Tori grabbed his carry-ons (a pet carrier, and a backpack) and made his way to baggage claim to claim his belongings, and to meet with his aunt Julie so he could get settled in his new room. He remembered what he was told before leaving; Julie would be picking him up in a hearse. Which made sense as she owned the funeral home business, it was on the tad bit creepy side as he was going to be in a car that had its fair share of corpses in it. Actually, the whole living above a funeral home was a setting for a horror movie, of all the trades he could have learned in Paris, it had to be necromancy. With a final shudder of unease, he went to the parking ground where the hearse awaited him.

“Tori!” Julie waved at him from where she was parked.

Julie was a beautiful woman; long brown hair held up in a tight bun, a white shirt with fringe going down the middle and sleeves stopping just above the elbow, a black A-line skirt, white stockings, and black heels that laced up around the ankles. She looked more like a secretary than she did a funeral home director.

“Hey.” Tori approached her and placed his bags in the back. “Sorry if I’m late, we had a delay due to thunderstorms in the area.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” She assured and held the passenger door open for him. “I’m just glad you made it here safely.”

Once in the car, he leaned back in his seat and yawned. “How’s business?”

“Business is good. How are Teacup and Nagaina? Did they enjoy the flight down here?”

“And that is another reason for the delay.” Tori groaned. “After going through the scanner and seeing a cobra in the same carrier as a cat, I was pulled to the side and had to be questioned to make sure I wasn’t planning on killing anyone on the flight.”

Julie couldn’t help but chuckled a little at that. “You forgot the statue charm, didn’t you?” she couldn’t help but laugh some after hearing her nephew groan again. “You know it would have been easier to use so you wouldn’t get detained. Oh! That reminds me, I got you something, it’s in your new room. Think of it as a welcome gift.”

That picked up his mood some. Tori closed his eyes with a smile and dozed off for a bit as they continued to drive through the city, he would have time to explore later today. It was a bright afternoon, not a single cloud in the sky. Now, it might have been the jet lag or his aunt didn’t live that far from the airport, but he felt as though the car ride was rather short when they came to a complete stop. Standing tall and proud before them was a two-story white building with tall windows. The first floor had a porch with a rocking swing and a glass table, the second floor that gave the porch a nice covering to protect from the element, had a fire escape just above the front door, after that was the attic. The roof was a lovely blue and black, a balance to keep up with the elements.

Tori was caught in the splendor, it always amazed him that funeral homes looked more like a family home than a place of mourning. He followed his aunt through the door and up the stairs to where they were living. Just like the exterior, the living area was just as beautiful; the living room was a typical beige color for the walls, a plasma TV that was surrounded by a recliner chair and sofa combo, a coffee table, and entertainment center. The kitchen was more on the country side with wooden counters and cabinets. And his room that was at the back to look over the garden in the backyard that was complete with a little balcony; a full-sized bed with iron bedframes, satin bedding, and a long package sitting in the middle. A side table with a lamp, a desk near the window with a computer and another desk lamp, white curtains and plush carpeting. He felt like his room was more of a hotel room than a guest room. Perhaps Julie wanted him to feel more at home than on vacation? Whatever the reason, he was fine with it.

Tori set his backpack on the bed and set the pet carrier down to let his two companions out; Teacup the tabby cat, and Nagaina the cobra. “Get settled you two.” He smiled as they started walking around the room, even going out to check out the rest of the place. He went for the package on his bed and opened it to find a windboard and a card laying on it.

_“I know you probably have your own transport at home, but I figured an update was needed. Welcome to Paris, Tori! I hope you can find your way around with this. Love Julie”_

If he was an anime character, his eyes would be glittering right now. A new broom! He took it out and hurried out of the house, thanking his aunt along the way and getting it set up. He was definitely going to be exploring right away today, rest can come later, right now he wanted to play!

*****

The best thing about flying with your own broom, was that you could control where you were going at any speed and any time. Plus, the wind running through your hair was an added bonus. Paris had probably seen weirder stuff than a person on a flying windboard, so he didn’t really have to worry about what people thought of him.

Still, his thoughts were interrupted by the chime of the school bells. It brought that familiar dread in Tori’s stomach, he realized he would have to start a new school while he was in this new town. True, he wouldn’t be starting until tomorrow but he still wasn’t entirely excited for that new environment. School was school, nothing great about it at all. And now his mood was sour, maybe a small walk in the park was needed.

Landing in the center of the park, he folded up his board and started to walk in the shade to help clear his mind. It seemed to help some, the park was really beautiful, especially with the fountain shining in the center of it all, he felt like he was in a painting more than anything. Tori smiled and sat in a nearby bench to admire the rest of the place, true he lived by a park back in the states (actually, it was more of a campground than a park), but it wasn’t anything like the one here!

“Are you an artist?”

Tori looked to his left to see an old man beside him. The man was in a red Hawaiian shirt with white flowers, jeans, holding a cane close by, and wearing a jaded bracelet, he had a soft smile that was rather welcoming.

“I do make jewelry if that’s what you’re asking.” Tori replied. "But no, I'm not."

“You looked like you were ready to take a canvas out and paint the park.” The man chuckled. “Pardon me, I noticed your board earlier and wanted to get a better look.”

“Of course.” He unfolded it and let it float beside them. “I just got this, my aunt gave it to me as a welcome gift.”

The man ran his hand over it, admiring the coloration and the fact it was floating off the ground.

“It is missing something.” He took an ornate box from his pocket. “A charm,” he turned and handed it to Tori.

A charm? Those weren’t things you just handed out like cheap cigars, they were powerful and if misused they could turn from a pure charm into a curse! And the aura radiating off the box as well as the man’s jaded bracelet, were indicators of this old man knowing about their properties. Tori crossed his arms and shook his head in decline.

“I am not just taking that. How much do you want for it?” he asked.

“No charge at all young man, this is an old piece and I have been meaning to find it a new home.” The man said.

“I could care less if it’s made out of diamonds and platinum.” Tori sighed. “I am not just going to take it and risk getting cursed because I didn’t give you something of equal value.”

A thought came to him. He reached and removed his necklace; a silver chain with a green Aventurine in the center and a petal of Bells of Ireland in the stone. It was his lucky charm, Aventurines are known as ‘lucky talisman or stone of opportunity’ and the bells of Ireland’s meaning was ‘good luck. Smiling, he handed the charm to the old man.

“Here, pure silver chain, aventurine, and bells of Ireland. A classic good luck charm.” He presented. “A charm, for a charm.”

The man looked thoughtful for a bit before accepting the necklace. “A fair trade then. I do hope you enjoy your stay in Paris, young man.” He stood up and left the scene.

“Thanks!” Tori looked at the ornate box that was sitting on his windboard and pocketed it. That was enough exploring for one day, he may as well return back to the funeral parlor.

Arriving back in his room, Tori went over to his bed and opened the box from the strange old man. He was greeted with a bright green light before seeing a strange creature floating before him. A teal cobra with little hands and feet? What the hell was this weird thing? Whatever it was, his familiars came over to investigate the strange being.

“Ah what a century!” It floated around before settling back in front of Tori. “Hello, Master Tori.” It greeted.

“How the hell do you know my name? Who are you? Are you one of the Good People?”

The creature laughed. “Oh no, no, no. My name is Sass, I’m the Kwami of the Snake miraculous.”

Kwami? Miraculous? He was going to have to dig around for more information on those things.

“Okay, Sass…Why are you here exactly? Did that old man know about you?”

“Of course, he did, that’s why he gave me to you!” Sass flew around some more. “As for why I’m here, you may want to stay seated this is going to be a bomb.” He stopped back in front of Tori. “For starters, you’re my holder. I grant you powers, and you are going to use those powers for good, which brings me to the current now; there’s been a disturbance, one of our own has resurfaced after so long.”

Tori held his hand up. “Stopping you there. Let me guess, the missing Kwami that resurfaced is being used against his nature. Like say, for evil?”

“That is correct! The ladybug and black cat miraculous have been received, by the way those two are your allies.” Sass sat on his shoulder. “I can understand if you don’t want this burden, but please, it is vital you work with them, I can’t tell you how long this will last other than until we get the butterfly miraculous back to the Guardian.”

“This is a lot to consume.” Tori picked up the bangle from the box. “But I am here for an undetermined time for my study in necromancy. I’ll help as long as I am in Paris, but the day I have to fly home you and the Guardian are going to have to find a new holder.” He placed the bangle on. “So, I have the miraculous on, now what?”

“My power includes speed, stealth, heightened senses, and the special charm ‘hypnosis’ you will be given a flute to put your target in a trance.” Sass explained. “However, the moment you use hypnosis, you only have five minutes or so before you turn back to your civilian self, use that power when you absolutely have to. To summon my powers simply say Fangs Out, and to power down Retract Fangs.”

Before another question was asked, a city alert was called. A strange being made of stone was out tearing up the entire down town area!

Sass looked at the TV and then turned to Tori with an apologetic look, “I don’t have time to explain the rest. We need to get to that akuma right away!”

“You don’t really have to tell me twice.” Tori stood up. “Alright Sass, fangs out!”

A bright light engulfed them, the kwami went back into the bangle and Tori went from t-shirt and jeans, to an Arabian belly dancer, a hooded turban with a black diamond in the center, a veil covered his face, a tube top and Arabian harem pants of teal and black diamonds, the added shine were from the blue stones adorning the costume; December birthstones. And in his hands were two Arabian swords.

“This is insane.” Tori breathed out.

He would have to admire himself later, right now, he had a stone monster to stop and allies to meet.


	2. Stoneheart Round 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but to be honest I wanted them to meet and try to focus on the heroes meeting for the first time. I'll try drawing out the fights and hero interactions in future chapters

Flying on a broom was a free feeling. But jumping building to building, gliding like wind and landing with grace was a new feeling all together! Tori kept jumping as well as swinging on stray flag poles before he landed somewhere downtown where the monster was last scene. That was just exhilarating! Even more freeing than being on a broom, he was able to control everything!

His high was cut short when something red had knocked him over.

“Ah!”

“Sorry!” the red figure called. “I’m still getting used to the ropes.”

Tori looked her over and tilted his head. A ladybug superhero, tied up with a cat. He sighed and untangled them, as the saying goes, beggars can’t be choosers. That, and after a quick aura spell, they seemed to be a good people, there wasn’t a dark stain on the bright ray around them so far.

His gazing made her a little unnerved. She cleared her throat to snap him back to the now, “So…I guess you’re here looking for the akuma as well?”

“Yeah. I was told I was joining up with two others, you and a cat.” Tori took the swords out and twirled them. “So, do you two have a name?”

"I was too caught up in the sights that I lost control. I’m Cat Noir and you are?”

Right, hero persona. Tori’s mind frantically raced through every name he could think of, he was a snake hero, a cobra so maybe Hooded Cobra! That sounded perfect!

“They call me, The Hooded-”

His introduction was cut short from a car flying by.

His two allies jumped from the scene, Tori however, he brought down one of his swords down the center, cutting the car in half. His two companions returned by his side in total awe.

“Hooded Assassin?” Cat asked. “Nice name, come on, we have an akuma to fight.”

Assassin? He was most certainly not a killer in anyway shape or form. But they were too busy to do a name change. It would have to stay for the time being. Tori took to the rooftops with his fellow allies to the nearby sports field, no surprise the cat was the one who charged head first before the ladybug, he stayed to the side and looked over the situation.

Each attack makes him bigger, Cat Noir used his new power and has a limited time, and Ladybug had some weird latex suit in her hand. What the hell were they to?

“Hypnosis!”

Tori tossed his swords in the air and caught a new flute in his hand.

“Alright, I guess I’m going snake charming.” Tori got close to the monster and started playing a few notes.

A haunting melody filled the area, the monster (Stoneheart as the Ladybug told him) froze in place until the song was over. His glowing yellow eyes were glassy, he was under Tori’s spell!

“Whoa.” Tori breathed. “Guys check it out! I can make him do what I want!” he held his hand out. “Okay uh…to the left!”

The monster took a step to the left.

“To the right!”

Now a step to the right.

“Take it back now!” he laughed. “Oh man this is too fun!”

Ladybug had an idea, “Assassin! Keep him busy, I have an idea.”

“Whatever you say.”

So, the idea was simple and worked out. Throwing Cat Noir at the monster with the rubber suit and hose, trick said monster into holding it with the clenched fist, and using water pressure to get his hand open, and a stomp on the corrupted item. No more Akuma.

“That was just incredible.” Tori walked up to the two.

“Why didn’t you just use your flute to make him drop the note sooner?” Cat Noir asked.

Tori fell silent. “You know, you two could have said something five minutes ago!” He threw his arms up in disbelief, he looked at his wrist where the snake was slowly fading. “We should probably go.”

*****

Another graceful land in his room before turning back to normal.

“God that was a trip.” Tori flopped on the bed. “And my partners are something.”

Sass flew out and laid on the pillow. “You certainly had fun, but what was with the commands you were giving Stoneheart?”

That caused a blush to form. “I may or may not have been making him do the Cha Cha Slide.” He stretched. “Look, I know what you’re going to say and I promise I won’t misuse the flute.”

“Please.” Sass smiled. “I know how wizards work, they can never resist the siren’s call of the craft. You were using your craft when you met your allies. An aura charm I believe?”

“Look, I’m a spiritual user.” Tori yawned and flicked the TV on. “I’m the magic equivalent of the phrase Jack of all Trades due to being connected to the elements and some. I was only curious about my partners.”

“As Paris is starting to celebrate its new heroes, a new tragedy had struck, people being frozen as stone statues-”

Tori closed his eyes and let his head hit the pillow. “We screwed up, didn’t we?”

“You did.”

“Where did we mess up?”

“You didn’t capture and purify the akuma.”

“Great. Now I have a new thing to add to my plate; starting a new school tomorrow, and praying to whatever god out there that the original Stoneheart doesn’t become akumatized again.” Tori threw his pillow over his head. “Wake me up tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can truly say is "Don't write and post while sleep deprived"


	3. Stoneheart Round 2

“Tori, it’s time to get up!”

A small groan. Today was the day where he started his new school, he was not excited in the least bit. He curled into his covers and tried to close the rest of the world out, that only lasted a little bit when Sass kept poking his cheek and hissing in his ear.

“Okay, you win.” Tori threw the covers up. “I’ll go, but I won’t enjoy it.”

Sass laughed and watched as Tori got changed into a dark red shirt with a dragon and dark blue jeans before brushing his hair for a bit. “Not a big fan of mortal schools?” he asked.

Tori shook his head and grabbed his bag. “Not entirely, nine times out of ten my peers will ask me to perform parlor tricks. Frankly, they get annoying.”

Quick brush of the teeth, snagging an apple and peppermint bark from the kitchen, and Tori was ready to start his day with Sass. Sometime during last night when they were recovering, Tori learned his Kwami enjoyed anything peppermint; peppermint sticks, peppermint bark, just peppermint (Hell, he caught Sass trying to eat toothpaste because of the scent). Not only that, his aunt had learned of Sass when she noticed the change of aura he had. Surprisingly, she was fine with her nephew playing super hero just so long he didn’t do anything stupid with his new powers.

A fair trade. Besides, he wouldn’t really do something that would jeopardize his hero side as well as the coven. Right now, he had to play the role of a well-behaved student. Go to school, make some new friends, and keep the grades up. It wouldn’t be an easy road, but he had his charms, he would be able to get through this minor trial.

Upon arriving at the school, Tori brushed off his shirt and strode in with confidence. Walking into the school, he was nearly knocked over by a classmate of his. Short black hair with a blond tuft, black t-shirt with a skull, one trip down memory lane was enough that he was the akuma victim from yesterday. Tori raised an eyebrow as the boy went to the locker room. He followed him in and sat by him on the floor.

“Rough morning?” Tori asked.

A small glare was his reply. “Look, I already told my classmates, I don’t remember doing anything from yesterday.”

“I believe it.” He assured. “I barely know what happened myself, then again, I was at home recovering from jet lag. But, can I ask you something? What caused it?”

The boy fell quiet, he was about to ask before a girl came in and sat beside the two. “It’s about Mylene.” She said. “He likes her and…well.”

“I see, he’s shy, is he?” Tori looked at him.

The boy looked away from them in reply, slightly embarrassed.

“No, no negative emotions.” The girl said. “I mean well be positive, you should just talk to her.”

Tori nodded in agreement. “You’d be surprised how powerful a conversation can be.”

“I’m not entirely the best with words.” The boy muttered.

“There’s more than one way to tell someone you like them.” The girl smiled. “Flowers, letters.” She started.

Tori held up a small silver necklace. “Love charms?”

The boy thought and had a shine in his eyes. “I could write her a song?”

The two clapped and nodded in agreement.

“There you go, and if you’re stuck on words might I recommend Bryan Adams’ Here I Am, and Everything I do, I do it for you?” Tori stood up. “Anyway, I wish you luck.”

“Thanks for helping out…you?” the girl smiled awkwardly.

Tori slapped himself. Right, new student, and he botched up on introductions. Recovering, he did a gentleman’s bow to them before introducing himself, “Tori Dalimar-Shai, at your service.” He stood up. “I just flew in yesterday, and this is my first day with you.”

“I’m Marinette, and this is Ivan.” She shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Tori, and thank you again for helping.”

Ivan did the same. “So…what lyrics would you recommend from Bryan Adams? I mean, what line would really capture the feelings I have?”

“Well,” Tori thought for a bit, “You have ‘Take me as I am, take my life, I would give it all, I would sacrifice.’ And then you also have ‘Here I am, just me and you, tonight we make our dreams come true’. I think those are a safe bet to use.” He picked up his bag. “Right now, I have to go find my class. My aunt told me I was in M. Bustier’s class?”

“I’ll take you, that way Ivan can have work on his love song for Mylene.”

“You are officially a life saver.” Tori followed Marinette out of the lockers.

Alright! He made two new friends this was going swimmingly. If he kept this up, school life would be a breeze.

Wishful thinking, class hadn’t started and he met a trio of bullies. And to add salt to the wound, he was seated behind the queen bee and her little sidekick. No, there had to be more under the surface. A quick look at the clock, he had time to get what he could.

“Sphaeram.” He murmured.

There it was. Dark gray with specks of white. The queen bee definitely had potential to change things, but she was going to need help. He doubted that the redhead assistant beside her would do much, she was just a follower. Both needed some serious work, and what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn’t offer his hand to them? Not to mention, he did have to work at his aunt’s parlor, it would be a perfect base as there’s a lot of protection charms and keeping things between them. Without wasting time, he wrote a calling note for them.

_“After school, meet me in here. I want to offer you two my assistance_   
_-T.”_

A gentle toss onto the desk and then pretend nothing else happened.

*****

He really needed to stop jinxing the day.

Tori was back on the roofs of Paris following Chat Noir after Ivan once more. Whatever happened with the love song, clearly didn’t work out as he was Stoneheart once more. However, this time, he had the queen bee and his crush held captive as well as a freaking army of stone beings! Most of the time, he and Chat were either dodging stone monsters or slashing at cars to avoid getting hit. Where the hell was their Ladybug partner, they could really use her, especially Chat who was being carried off by one of the stone monsters.

“This is getting ridiculous.” Tori groaned. “I’m going to start slashing at arms if she doesn’t get here!”

“If who doesn’t get here?”

Tori looked behind him to the owner of the voice and smiled behind the veil. “Ah, there’s the Lady of the hour. What took you so long?”

Ladybug had a shy smile. “Sorry about that.”

“Well, let’s go collect our cat and save Paris! Race you!” Tori jumped from his perch and rushed off.

One cat saved, one trip to the Eiffel tower, one saving of a queen bee from becoming bug guts later, and one overdramatic entrance of the villain ‘Hawk Moth’ in a swarm of dark purple butterflies later and it was time to show Paris what a motley crew could really do. They made their way to the top of the tower and planned out what the next course of action should be; bringing Stoneheart and Mylene closer together.

“I know we’re going to use our powers, but what is the plan exactly?” Tori asked.

“Well, first you’re going to use Hypnosis, get them to ground level.” Ladybug started. “Then we’ll figure out the rest from there.”

A miraculous plan. Well, he may as well humor them with that idea. He called upon his special power and had his swords turn into the familiar flute, love was a powerful emotion. The strongest force than magic itself. Without any hesitation, instead of a random melody like yesterday, Tori began to play Here I Am by Bryan Adams. And like yesterday, the sweet and haunting melody filled the air and giving Stoneheart a glassy gaze. When the song ended, he pointed his flute at him.

“Hey big guy, I know things are looking pretty bad.” He said softly. “But, you and Mylene need to get back to the ground.”

There was some hesitance, on Stoneheart’s side, probably from the akuma, but that wasn’t stopping the mage anytime soon.

Tori slowly made his way up to him. “Hey, it’s okay. No-one is going to separate you two, in fact, we’re going to get you two together. But we can only do that if you two come down from, I’ll come with you.”

No luck, it appeared that Hawkmoth’s hold was stronger this round as Stoneheart tried to swing at Tori.

Dodging, Tori jumped to a spot below the creature and looked at Ladybug for a backup plan. Fortunately, she did! With her lucky charm and with Chat’s destructive powers, they not only got the akuma purified, but also with a wave of magical ladybugs fixing the damage caused. The party got Ivan and Mylene down and got them to understand what really happened. It turned out, metal and love songs were not entirely the best combination. Still, after Mylene read Ivan’s lyrics, she jumped into his arms. They truly were a match made.

*****

After returning to school to finish the day, more changes had happened. Marinette told off her blond bully, Chloe and reclaimed her rightful spot. Classes resumed as if nothing had happened, when the end of the day came. Tori was the last to leave the classroom, he wasn’t entirely alone either.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about, newbie?” Chloe demanded.

The message was received after all.

Tori sat on a desk and looked at her before answering. “I want to work with you and your friend.” He started. “Now, before you jump to any conclusions, I want to say that you have potential.”

“Potential?” Chloe sat by him. “Potential for what?”

“That’s a rather good question.” He shrugged. “Look, I don’t know how to say this in a kinder way so I’m going to be blunt. You’re rather a cold person, I’m not sure what exactly caused you to be this way, but you clearly need a new model. A new friend perhaps? Someone who can bring you around.”

She scoffed. “What are you, a therapist?”

“Not really, I’m just calling what I see. I truly believe you could be a better person not only for those around you, but for yourself.” He stood up and grabbed his bag. “Of course, whether or not you want to take my offer is entirely up to you. My office is at my aunt’s funeral parlor.” He handed her a card.

Chloe snatched it and looked it over. “Let’s pretend I do take you up on that offer?”

“If you’re worried about the others finding out, they won’t. Strictly confidential between us and only us.”

“And if I don’t? What’s stopping me from tearing this card in half and spitting on it?”

Tori just shrugged again. “Go right ahead, I’m not stopping you nor am I forcing you to show up.”

Chloe was in deep thought for a few minutes and shoved the card into her pocket. “I’ll think about it, newbie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Chloe Redemption begin!


	4. The Bubbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette isn't a spazz and managed to give Adrian his gift on the first try!

It’s been a week since he became one of the heroes of Paris and in that week, Tori had been going through his side lessons on necromancy. His starting lesson was almost in his wheelhouse as it doubled as a spiritual medium, he was learning how to help a spirit move from earth and to the next life. Now granted, that spell doesn’t work on every spirit, but it did help the dearly departed find rest before and after the service that gave both parties a sense of peace. Not only that, but he also had his own office in a side parlor where he could help grieving families or anyone that needed a shoulder. With a few additions to the room such as a Star Wars poster, and a few little Funko pop figures on the mantle, he found it to be not only welcoming but also to work in without any problems. Ever since he had that office, he had been seeing Ivan and Mylene a few times to talk about the Stoneheart incident. They were still pretty shaken over it, and Tori would do what he can to bring them a peace of mind. Even going as far as to give them protection charms to bring about a calm state. So, his office became not only a place for grieving families, but also a place for akuma victims. He actually found it to work out just fine.

Today was now September eighth, school was back in session. Tori had taken his place behind Marinette and her friend Alya for the day. From overhearing the two girls, he learned today was Adrian Agreste’s birthday, said Adrian that was sitting in front of Marinette that causes her to go weak at the knees. Tori mused over this little fact as he took out a small breakfast roll from his bag, suppose he would have to get a last-minute birthday gift. A charm no doubt, just a friendship charm and nothing more, a yellow rose petal and silver chain but what was a good gemstone to use?

“Hey Tori?”

He snapped to the present and looked at Alya.

“Yes…Alya?”

“Speaking of birthdays, you and I are the only new ones here.” She had a little grin on her face. “And Marinette, she sometimes brings a cake for everyone, when is your birthday?”

Tori raised an eyebrow and looked to the blue haired girl who had a shy smile before answering.

“December twelfth, I’m a Sagittarius and a Rat.” He said simply. “Do you take requests on what people want, Marinette?”

“Sometimes, depending on what is it.”

“I’m more for jelly rolls than I am of anything else.”

Marinette thought for a bit, it was clear she had plenty of time as they were only in September, yet that didn’t really stop her from grabbing a small book from her bag and opening it to a blank page to start writing down.

“Just stop me if you hear something you don’t like.” She advised. “You seem like a chocolate type person; so chocolate sponge cake, strawberry fillings are usually common and who doesn’t like chocolate and strawberry together.”

“Stopping you there.” Tori held his hand up. “Change strawberry to cherry and you’re good.”

“Chocolate and cherry.” She corrected. “With white chocolate icing.”

As she went on the brief details, Tori let his gaze drop to the blue box beside Marinette’s bag. His smile grew a little at the sight, she had something for Adrian after all! Here he was worried she was ignoring the blond.

“And don’t forget the present for Mr. Agreste.” Tori teased.

“And the present for-” Marinette paused and turned a dark red. “I-I mean, I won’t forget. I could hand it to him any time today-”

Tori laid a hand on hers. “Mari. Can I call you Mari?” he saw her nod. “Mari, listen to me. Remember when we helped Ivan? It’s your turn now, you like Adrian that’s a fact. And you clearly put thought into his gift, that’s another fact. If you’re nervous, just take a deep breath and say ‘Hey Adrian, happy birthday.’ And hand it to him.”

“Easy for you to say.” Her gaze lowered. “I turn into a stuttering mess when I’m around him.”

A small tap of the pen. “That does sound like a problem.” He reached into his bag and dug out one of his charms. “Perhaps, what you really need is a little confidence boost?” he held it out to her.

Marinette took the silver chain and looked it over, it had a pleasant scent to it, and a beautiful light orange stone in the center. Inside the stone were two flower petals that she couldn’t really make out. She looked back up to Tori with a small smile and a confused expression.

“Thanks? Uh what is this exactly?”

“Glad you asked.” Tori leaned back. “A simple love and luck charm. Aragonite to help bolster the strength of your emotional core is our main stone, our flowers are the Bells of Ireland and Red Carnation, and had it bathed in river water to help move forward along with lavender to bring calmness and peace.” He played with his pen. “Lavender is also great for love spells.”

She was blushing. She was blushing so hard right now.

“Will this…work?” she squeaked.

“Mmm.” Tori thought for a bit. “Charms like this are more of a nudge, but yes it will work if you do your part. You can’t force these kinds of things otherwise, you’ll end up with a curse and no-one wants that.”

Marinette placed the necklace around her neck and thanked Tori.

The rest of the day seemed to go on without a hitch. When lunch rolled around, Tori was beside the two girls yet again. Trying to get her to talk to Adrian and give him the gift, no such luck. With a sigh, Tori gently grabbed her and walked up to the blond in question with a bright smile.

“Adrian, hi!” He greeted.

“Hi…” Adrian blanked for a bit. “Tori, right?”

“Yeah.” He shook his hand. “Glad to finally meet you, Marinette tells me you’re a model?”

He blushed a bit. “Yeah I am. Are you in the same industry?”

Tori shook his head. “Nah, I’m currently working in my aunt’s funeral home. But actually, my friend Marinette and I are here to wish you a happy birthday!”

“Oh! Well thanks.”

“Of course, and Mari has something for you.” He nudged her forward.

Still holding the box, she just quietly handed it out. No, not quite. She was a stuttering mess and holding the box out in a shaky manner. Tori just shook his head and headed off from the scene. There was only so much he could do in this state and he did tell Marinette that the charm is only a nudge and she had to meet the magic in the middle. Magic wasn’t always an easy answer to every problem, yet a lot of people thought so and end up disappointed or hurt because of it.

Shaking his head, Tori just returned home for lunch. Hopefully later today, Marinette had managed to get a sentence out in his absence.

*****

“So how did class go?” Julie asked.

Tori looked up from his lunch and gave a small smile in response. “Well, I played wingman to Marinette today.”

Sass giggled and chomped on a peppermint bark. “She has a crush on a model boy and stutters around said boy. Tori gave her a charm and we’re only waiting for results.”

“Other than that, nothing really happened.” Tori shrugged.

“No Akuma attacks?” Julie raised an eyebrow.

“Thankfully not, I’m still trying to figure out my powers though.” He stood up and put his plate in the sink.

“As you know with magic, especially with hypnosis, it’s about intent.” Julie explained. “If you don’t have intent, then the spell won’t be as effective.”

“So how do I put that in music?” Tori sighed. “I’m armed with a flute used for snake charming.”

Sass looked up and paused in eating. “Our powers work in various ways. You saw Ladybug’s lucky charm, while the object may look useless it’s the holder’s job to be resourceful with it. The parachute came in handy after Chat knocked the akuma out of Stoneheart’s grip, and the wetsuit came in handy to pry said Stoneheart’s hand open.” He explained. “Hypnosis, you need to be focused, if the flute isn’t working you need to think of a new strategy.”

“I do still want to use music.” Tori thought it over. “Maybe a microphone of some kind?”

“If that is what you think will work, then I can form the swords into one.” Sass took another bite of his food. “Which, you get to try out sooner than you think.”

“Why do you say that, Sass?” Julie asked.

“Look outside.”

Both looked outside and stared in astonishment. There were green bubbles floating about in town, to add to the horror most if not all of Paris’ adults were trapped inside. Julie took a step from the window and patted her nephew’s shoulder.

“Good thing the wreaths are still in place.” She teased. “Go on out, your allies need you.”

Tori smiled and powered up before jumping out of the window and heading out to the source. Granted he would get scolded for jumping out of the second story window, but he would be fine. Right now, he had an akuma to catch. According to the voicemail he got from Ladybug, the victim was Nino and was at the Agreste manor. He would be there shortly, right now, he wanted to try to pop a bubble with the swords. The good news; he managed to get someone out, the bad news; a new bubble would show to capture them again.

He parkoured his way to the party site and sat on the ledge of the gate watching over everyone. Nino (or rather, The Bubbler) was at the DJ stand playing music, their classmates were dancing like their lives depended on it (save for Adrian who seemed oblivious to the situation), and Ladybug was nowhere in sight. Did she use lucky charm? If so, it definitely didn’t have any effect on the situation. Speaking of Ladybug, where was Chat Noir? He would have to worry about that later, right now, this assassin had a job to do. Standing up, he made his way to the DJ Equipment and took one of his two swords out. Staying close to the wall and shadows as he crept to the stage,

“What the-!?” the Bubbler turned and saw the teal blade sticking out of the speaking. “Hooded Assassin-! When did he-?”

As if waiting for his cue, Tori had revealed himself by the snack table. Casually playing with a straw and stirring the punch in the flimsy paper cup in his hand.

“You’re having a party, and you don’t invite me? How rude, don’t you know the party doesn’t start till I walk in?”

“Seriously man, you make a Ke$ha joke?” The bubbler groaned. “Why do you have to be a buzz kill?”

“He has a right to be!” Enter Ladybug stage left.

“You just up and kidnapped everyone and trapped the adults in the sky!” Enter Chat Noir stage right.

The cat had the audacity to grin at his allies. “Sorry I’m late, I was waiting for a slow song to play.”

“Don’t make me get the spray bottle.” Tori sighed.

Bubbler gritted his teeth and brought out another wave of bubbles, despite the assassin’s and Chat’s attempt to fight them off, the three heroes were trapped and sent flying. On one hand it wouldn’t be a problem to pop this bubble, but with the amount of force that the Bubbler used to send them up…landing safely might not be in their future. Not without a little assistance of course.

“Chat, can’t you just cataclysm us out?” Ladybug asked.

“And you couldn’t have said that when we were on the ground?” Chat shook his head and used his destructive powers on the bubble to break them out.

The three free falls for a while, while Ladybug and Chat were looking for a place to break their fall, Tori smiled and relaxed. As they neared the Eifel Tower, Tori gave a sharp whistle. The whistle not only made his allies turn to him but it also called that windboard he was seen with in his civilian form. Was it risky? Probably, but he could think of an excuse later.

The gliding board flew over and caught his allies before him.

“Whoa! Where did this come from!” Chat asked, amazed at what happened.

“It belongs to a local witch, I figured they’d be okay with us using it to get us to land safely.” Tori explained as they landed at the tower. “Thank you for flying Air Assassin, please give us a five-star rating on Yelp.”

They were met up by Bubbler and once more a battle ensued, except for exploding bubbles now. Ladybug’s lucky charm of the day was a wrench, Tori’s hypnotic charm was…very short lived, he barely got a note out before he had to dodge from being hit with one of the said exploding bubbles. It wasn’t long before their Lady got blowing some hot air to block the bubbles, snagging the bubble wand and capturing the akuma.

Things were back to normal. Everyone was on the ground where they were supposed to be, Adrian still had a good birthday. And school was nearing the end, which was actually the best part of the day in anyone’s book.

“Hey Tori!” Mari called as she hurried up to him.

“Hello Mari.” He smiled. “Did the charm work?”

She nodded. “Sort of. I mean, Adrian got my gift before he left to his photoshoot. I’m actually here to thank you for yesterday.”

“Anytime.” He ruffled her hair. “So, what did you get him?”

“A hand knitted scarf.” She smiled. “It goes well with the pin his father gave him.”

Tori looked to where Marinette was pointing to, sure enough Adrian was there wearing a light blue scarf and a silver pin of a fox holding an acorn and a cobra wrapped protectively around the fox. It was a coven charm, a life charm to be exact.

“It’s a pretty amazing charm.” Tori agreed.

“Almost like the one you gave me.” Marinette took hers out and flipped it to the back. “Except, the one you gave me has an engraving of a cat with a cobra.”

“The cobra is a family symbol, someone in my family made the fox pin.” Tori shrugged.

“I thought your family ran the funeral parlor?”

“My aunt does, I’m not sure about the others. But charm making is just a hobby, and speaking of my aunt.” He pointed to a hearse coming up the way. “My ride is here, I’ll see you tomorrow Mari.”

Tori smiled and left for the car.

*****

The moment he got home, he flopped on the couch in his office with a book and started going through it as he waited for any customers that might needed him. Lately, Ivan had stopped coming by, but that was most likely due to the fact he had a loving girlfriend to keep him happy and occupied. There were no grieving families today, which was good, he wasn’t sure how he would go about to helping them just yet and didn’t want to make it worse by saying the wrong thing.

An hour had passed before the door to his office opened, he looked up from the page he was on and was met with two of his classmates, Chloe and Sabrina.

“I see you two decided to show up.” He smiled as he set his book aside

“Don’t get the wrong idea, this is just a trial.” Chloe sat in front of him, Sabrina followed in suit. “So, just to clear up, we can talk about anything?”

Tori nodded and grabbed a pen and paper. “Anything, anyone. Whatever is said in this room remains in the room.” He leaned back on the couch, letting his head rest on the armrest. “Besides, the only people who would hear you are the spirits of the departed, aside from them, no-one will listen in.”

“Is being morbid part of your job? Whatever, don’t answer that.” Chloe waved her hand. “So, we were at this party that Nino hosted at Adrian’s house.”

Chloe recounted the party and exaggerated a few points, her gaze not leaving Tori. She still didn’t entirely trust him and his offer of ‘help’ but she wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to talk about her classmates and her experience in that green bubble.

“Of course, Ladybug was there to put everything right in the world. After all, I am her biggest fan.” Chloe smiled. “Chat Noir is pretty amazing too, he’s funny and charismatic that it makes you wish he was single. No doubt he’s dating Ladybug, or he might be in competition with that Assassin. He’s so pale too…great with fighting and music, but come on, he so needs a tan.”

Okay, harsh? Tori shook his head and set the pen down.

“That’s definitely an experience.” He agreed. “Personally, unless our heroes go down the Spiderman route, I don’t see them looking for a relationship anytime soon.”

“Going back to the party, we didn’t see you there?” Sabrina voiced out.

Tori tensed a little, of course he wasn’t at that party. He didn’t get snatched like the others, nor did his aunt get sealed in a bubble with the other adults, they had protection charms around the house to keep wicked intentions out. Akumas and their victims’ powers were no different to the rule. That and he was too busy playing super hero, so there was that.

“You probably saw a wreath around our doors.” Tori said carefully. “Blackberry thorns, one of our many protection charms here. They keep the wicked out, so there was no way for the Bubbler to get to me or my aunt.”

The two girls fell quiet before muttering that it made sense and letting the topic drop much to his relief. He breathed a sigh and leaned on the arm rest once more before speaking to them.

“So, what are you going to do now?” He asked.

“Well, we were hoping you could help us?” Chloe said. “I mean, we’re a little uneased around heights. You can help with that right? Or was your help just false advertising.”

“That’s not really my wheelhouse to help with fears and phobias, I’m afraid of bats.” He pointed out. “However, I think I can do your fear of flight justice. The next question is, do you trust me?”


	5. Mr. Pigeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Panda, what is the reason for this chapter taking too long?"
> 
> Look, this damn episode was a three a.m. night blog post. I couldn't sit through it without getting that viewer second hand embarrassment and before you ask Why I Couldn't Skip It I am physically and mentally unable to skip things unless I absolutely have to. It's a long story there but...Guys come on, this akuma victim only got turned because he couldn't feed pigeons! Just...I need a drink man. I need a drink.

Another morning. Another day in school. Only this time, things were pretty chaotic; ever since his classmates saw a flying windboard saving Ladybug and her allies from falling to death and seeing the same windboard taking Chloe and Sabrina on a ride in the skies people put two and two together saying how amazing it was that he saved Paris’ heroes that day! Of course, this now meant that his classmates knew he was a magic user and began surrounding him whenever and asking questions about magic and to perform tricks and spells for everyone. It was something he was trying to avoid letting out, but humans were humans and they would have found out sooner or later.

“So, I just want to make sure I got this right.” Kim started. “Everyone is capable of learning?”

“Pretty much.” Tori confirmed. “The first magic user was a human who had studied the craft, unfortunately, no one really knows where that power came from. What we do know is that it’s not something to take for granted, take Ladybug for example; she uses her lucky charm to get the akuma from the victim, but the moment she does she has a few minutes before she powers down and reverts back to her civilian form.”

“Okay, so if I were to ask you to teach me to do fire spells?”

“I would turn you down instantly as even I can tell you’re not a fire user.” Tori leaned back in his seat. “Aura read, I can tell just by looking at you that you are more suited for either wind or earth-based magic.”

The talk about aura got Alya’s attention, she turned and smiled at Tori.

“So, you can tell about a person from their aura. Can you tell who Ladybug is just by looking at her?”

Yes. That’s how his aunt found him out! It wouldn’t be that hard either to do a quick scan of the room to confirm or deny that Ladybug and Chat Noir were his classmates, but secret identities were a secret for a reason and he doubt that his partners would be too happy to know that he blurted out the big secret to everyone. Fortunately, he was saved by the bell when Bustier and Damocles came in with an important announcement to cause everyone to scurry back to their seats. So relieved that their attentions were now focused on the fact the school was hosting a fashion contest that he let out a huge sigh he wasn’t aware that he was holding. Turning his attention back to the board, the class was tasked with making a derby hat that would be judged by one Gabriel Agreste, and the winner of that hat would be featured in the next fashion run! Well, the hat. Not the designer. Of course, this was graded as well so he would have to think of something…pretty certain his aunt owned a sewing machine.

When lunch rolled around, he was beside Alya and Marinette talking about hat designs. Well, rather, he and Alya were while Mari was freaking out. It was an amusing sight to say the least and after her nearly throwing her sketchbook was when he finally stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Mari, you’re going to do fine. You made that scarf for Adrian and he loved it.” He pointed out. “A hat should be no problem.”

“Of course, you would say that.” She groaned. “I seriously don’t know what to base my design on.”

“If it makes you better, I’m just going to half-ass this and come out with a C at most.” Tori smiled. “So, trust me, whatever you’re making, is going to be amazing.” He ruffled her hair. “And speaking of hats, I have to head off for some shopping. The hat isn’t going to make itself.”

He took off to the front of the school where he had parked his board and flew off to the local fabric shop. The hat was going to be a bitch to make, he was not happy in the slightest. Still, he had a clever idea; a black hat with two silver studs to act like bullets. Give the right suit and prop and Adrian would look like 1920’s mob boss, add in a godfather Italian accent and he could play the role perfectly. The image alone made Tori laugh so hard, he looked like a classic cackling witch on her broomstick to the people down below, this probably was going to bite him back later on in his life.

After buying his bags, he made sure to take every scenic shortcut he could through the parks. He wanted to enjoy the flight while he could before he had to land and work on the hat or before Hawkmoth released another akuma into town. While he enjoyed the breeze and sights, he tended to have a good view of the world under him, and what a sight, he saw Mari on the steps with wads of crumpled papers beside her (and getting a nice blinding light from the silver charm he gave her), but also a familiar blond hiding in the shadows like a snake. Tori smiled and glided down, he waited for a while before speaking.

“And what are we doing on this lovely afternoon?”

The two girls yelled in surprised and looked at Tori with a frightened look for a brief second before Chloe’s face turned into a scowl.

“Do you make it your hobby to sneak up on people?” She demanded.

“Do you make it your hobby to spy on others in the shadows?” he countered. “What are you planning?”

She flipped her hair. “If you must know, we’re going to use Dupain-Chang’s design. And if you try telling anyone-”

Tori shook his head. “I’d personally advise against this, you’ll only hurt yourself in the end.” He got ready to kick off. “Do what you want, but keep that warning in mind. You’re better off designing something yourself.”

“If I want your advice outside your office, I’ll ask. Now shoo. Fly off.” She waved him away.

Well, who was he to argue? He did warn her and if she wasn’t going to listen, she just wouldn’t listen. With a final nod, Tori just flew back to the funeral parlor to begin working on his hat. There was a strong chance that Chloe and Sabrina would be returning to his office that day and he also had to mentally prepare himself for it.

*

And after stabbing his fingers with a needle for the hundredth time, he finally managed to finish the damn hat with plenty of time to spare. Lunch was still happening and he could finally relax with a round of Castlevania while enjoying a fruit salad, Sass was in the window eating his usual peppermint snack. Everything was fine before the kwami came up to him as he was killed by Isaac.

“I think you might need to grind some more.” Sass teased.

“I think you might be right.” Tori saved and turned his game off. “If you’re flying by me, something is happening?”

“If by something you mean the entire streets being flooded with pigeons, I would say yes.”

Tori stood up and took his empty plate to the kitchen before transforming into the Assassin once more, only this time instead of jumping out of the window, he just walked out the backdoor and made his way over to the rooftops where his partners would be waiting and scouting out the scene. Actually, just looking around as he made his way there just made him raise an eyebrow in both confusion and annoyance, what’s the deal with the birds? Why did Hawkmoth give the latest victim the power over them? And was there truly a goal here? Unlike with Bubbler that was actually a threat this…this just looked sad. Tori settled on the roof and stretched, maybe he was just overthinking it, there’s no way this victim was that pathetic right? Wrong. The news feed with the short interview from Mr. Pigeon saying “Paris belongs to Pigeons!” was enough.

“I may as well just let Ladybug and Chat Noir take this.” He stood up.

“Well, that’s rather rude of you!”

Tori turned to the voice beside him, Chat Noir laying on the roof and looking at him.

“Hear me out, Hawkmoth must be going through an art block as this.” He pointed to the scene. “This, is just sad. Sad and pathetic. I say, we just walk out and let the idiot villain see that powers like this aren’t really worth our time.”

Chat sat up, “As much as I’d like to agree with you, I really don’t want to hear my kwami lecturing me about responsibility and stuff.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t.” Ladybug came in with her arms crossed. “I’ll do the job for them if either of you two walks out right now.”

Both Tori and Chat Noir blushed and looked away from the ticked off Ladybug. Okay, future memo to self; complain about villains and their powers when Ladybug wasn’t in earshot range. They did have a job to do; lure Mr. Pigeon out into the open so they could get the akuma and return to their daily lives. And they had a perfect plan to lure the idiot out, Chat Noir decided to act as park security since that’s who the pigeon man was mostly targeting. Unfortunately, Chat decided to dance, one dance style in general just caused Tori to look up at Ladybug.

“Don’t.” she warned.

“Oppa Neko Style.”

Tori smirked behind his veil as Ladybug smacked her head on the tree in response.

The lure worked, they managed to summon the pigeons that took them to the top of some building and dropped a cage on them. Chat would sneeze on occasion but it wasn’t anything terrible at least. Naturally, the akuma victim of the day tried to threaten the trio to hand over their miraculouses. Tori, having rather enough of the birds and this sad case, he just brought his swords down and slashed open an exit, add in his faster reflexes he snatched the whistle off the man’s neck and dropped it.

“Ladybug, if you’ll do the honors.” Tori crushed the whistle under his boot, releasing the akuma.

Another purifying work, another day saved. Hopefully, Hawkmoth showed more of a threat next time, he was not coming out if he had to fight another pigeon lover.

 *****  
  
Back at school, everyone was hyped up, Gabriel Agreste was coming to their school and judging on their craftsmanship! Tori was finishing a few stitching on his hat as he watched everyone set up; Juleka and Rose had a steampunk theme going on, naturally Kim and Max had a sports theme, then you had Chloe and Sabrina who had a simple feathered hat, one that oddly looked like Marinette’s picture from the sketchbook. So, they did decide to cheat after all, he just shook his head at them. The two looked over and saw the disappointed look before turning away from him as Marinette came running in with her hat.

When Mr. Agreste’s secretary came in with the tablet and walked with Adrien to see the hats, they came to Tori’s. Clearly, they weren’t impressed with the Bonnie and Clyde idea, but they did admire the work or lack of it. Tori just justified himself saying ‘I’m a charm maker, not a hatter unfortunately.’ It got him off the hook. When it came to Marinette and Chloe, well…it was as Tori said, cheating wasn’t the way to go. Marinette proved the design was hers and Chloe ended up being humiliated after being exposed, on the bright side, the young baker girl won and Adrian would be wearing the hat at the next runway. Everyone had congratulated her and school was over that day.

Even though school was over, Tori’s day was still not over. Back at the funeral parlor, he watched as the two girls came in and sat across from him once again, they had a look of shame written on their faces. Tori paid them no mind as he continued to play with his hat, tossing it in the air and catching it, he planned on the girls making the first move to make things easier to deal with. After what felt like forever, Chloe finally spoke up.

“Okay, you were right! We messed up!” Chloe blurted out. “Is that what you wanted to hear! That you were right all along and we should have listened to you!”

“As much as I would like to say yes, I’d rather hear the reason why you decided that route. Why lie and cheat?” he sat up and looked at her. “Brief reminder, I’m not here to judge and everything said in this room remains in this room.”

Chloe hugged herself and looked down, she just muttered something to her friend Sabrina who spoke for Chloe instead.

“She was jealous that Adrian was giving Marinette attention and praise over her designs. So, she just wanted to knock her down a few pegs.”

“Why is it that the motive for everything revolves around a crush?” Tori shook his head. “Makes no sense.”

“Look, it’s not jealousy.” Chloe snapped. “Marinette only likes him because he’s a famous model and the son of her favorite designer. Adrian is my friend and I am not letting some obsessive fangirl anywhere near him, he deserves better.”

Tori tapped his fingers on the couch and nodded. “So, this was more of a weird protective stance. Okay, I think that will be a discussion for another session, right now I do want to work on the following; your own skills for one and your assignment with me. You took well to our flight above Paris those few days.”

Sabrina’s eyes lit up at that. “That was an amazing feeling, could we go flying again?”

“We’ll see, Sabrina.” Tori stood up and brought out some paper and pencils before setting them down in front of them. “For now, I want to see what you girls can make when not under pressure, just draw out a derby hat of your design.”

The two picked up their pencils and began to draw out their hats. As they did so, Tori just walked around his office and played with his figurines idly, just something to keep himself busy and to give the girls the calming silence they needed to work with. It took about thirty minutes before Chloe cleared her throat for his attention, when he returned, he looked it over; a garden style hat, complete with small flowers around the band and a butterfly sitting pretty on top. Her notes read; bright green for the base, bedazzle the flowers for dew effect. Sabrina was simple in nature, nothing too fancy; plain black color and a rose in the band. Simple and elegant was her idea and it worked out nicely.

“Gardening must be on your minds today huh?” Tori praised.

Chloe had a faint smile and nodded. “Yeah, well your garden is an inspiration for anyone. Your welcome by the way.”

Sabrina nodded in agreement. “So, what is our assignment that you have in mind?”

“Well, your motives for this assignment was pretty selfish in nature.” Tori started. “So, your assignment is simple…I want you two to do something nice for our classmates.”


	6. Reflekta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing to say nor do I have an excuse. So honesty hour: I just wanted to write my salty pieces instead because they were more fun to write instead of the current chapter.
> 
> So Latin here: Sun god Ra, please bless today for Juleka  
> Song Used: Carpe Noctem from Tanz der Vampire

School picture day, everybody’s favorite or least favorite time of the school year. You could have a perfect picture or an awkward one, fortunately here? It’s just a class photo so there’s really no chance of anything to go wrong. Tori was sitting on the steps combing his hair as his classmates fussed about looking their best, he’d have to side with them for once. This was probably one of many important events that every school had, and it was always was a stressful time with everyone fussing about; a dash of blush, spiking hair with gel, debating over which shirt sticks out, at least it was only one day a year.

“At least someone is keeping a level head.” Chloe sat by Tori.

“Because it’s just a school picture?” Tori put his comb back into his bag. “Back at my old school, it’s more of a dorm picture. They take a picture of you in your natural habitat.”

“You went to an academy?” She looked amused. “No offense, but you don’t really look like an academy student in the slightest.”

Tori chuckled. “Well that’s because I’m not in uniform.” He smiled up a bit. “You’re looking nice today, new lip color?”

“Rose Petal Pink.” She smiled proudly. “At least _someone_ noticed the change.” She shot a look to Sabrina who hid behind her.

Chloe and Sabrina, his two favorites so far, they were rather entertaining to watch. They were making some effort in their sessions with him, Sabrina was doing good deeds left and right for everyone since last week; helping him and Marinette catch up in class by sharing notes, offering to buy them lunch, even if it was out of the goodness of her heart her reason was ‘Marinette’s always late and you hardly stay for lunch’ (even though he told her he would have something at home, she was just persistent.) Chloe however, she’s buying her time, ‘My good deed is going to blow everyone away, just you wait.’ He believed it, and that’s what made the waiting game fun, seeing the outcome of it. Tori leaned back and looked around the courtyard and watched his classmates some, as he noted before; everyone was fussing about, however…Juleka was hidden away somewhere with Rose by her side.

“Hey, Chloe?”

“Yes?” she was looking at herself in her handheld mirror.

“What’s wrong with Juleka?”

“Oh her? She gets like this every picture day. She thinks she’s cursed because whenever someone takes a picture of her it turns out wrong or something. If you ask me, she’s just being paranoid with having her picture taken is all, there’s no ‘photo curse’ or whatever the hell she whines about.”

That’s kind of harsh, but he did have to side with her. Yeah, pictures sometimes don’t turn out right but that doesn’t mean that someone placed a curse on her. His thoughts were interrupted when the photographer called for their class and started seating the shorter students up front; Marinette, Rose, Alix, Mylene, and Max. Backrow consisted of Alya, Nathaniel, Sabrina and Chloe. Tori couldn’t help but smile at that layout, Sabrina and Chloe always attached to the hip he had to wonder if it was even possible to separate those two.

“The rest of you boys in the middle!” the photographer said, looking to the other four boys.

And the odd ones out were Juleka and Tori. No surprise, the new student was usually invisible to others, but Juleka…He was concerned for her. Tori looked at her and gently nudged her a little to get her attention.

“Hey, don’t fret about it. I’m sure they’ll find a spot for you.”

She didn’t even answer, but he was right after she was pointed to stand by Adrian, and Tori…well…he had to be moved around a lot as well as Ivan. Something about ‘Throwing the whole picture out of whack.’ But at least they were all positioned perfectly in the end and ready to get this hellish day over and done with!

“Ahh I need to get another battery, nobody move.”

“Oh my god, seriously?” Tori groaned after he left.

Kim just looked at him. “It’s just a battery what’s the big deal? Don’t tell me you’re the type who needs everything perfect on the first go.”

Okay, he was a perfectionist when it came to magic, a mispronunciation of a word could throw a spell entirely out of control. But when it came to something as simple as photography? He could honestly care less, but that was usually under normal circumstances. Today however, he was concerned over Juleka and her ‘photo curse.’ The dead battery was just giving fuel to this. He glanced to Chloe, she had the same worried look in her eyes, one she just masked by looking over herself in her mirror, asking Sabrina if the lip color was still visible.

“Ra deo placer benedicite sol quia hodie Juleka.” He prayed, clutching the crystal ankh around his neck.

“What the heck, are you trying to put a curse on Juleka?” Chloe whispered to him. “We want today to go without problems!”

“Take a Latin course my dear, I’m praying for today to be blessed for her.” Tori whispered back.

The photographer returned, and to the misfortune of both Tori and Chloe, Juleka had left for a brief moment and failed to return. They tried to stall but to no avail, picture was taken and they were dismissed. Okay, minor set back there was a retake, right? There had to be a retake, his old school in the states had every year! Clearly such a request went over the principal’s head even after Marinette mentioned Juleka! What kind of principal forgets their own student! Clearly, Set had answered the prayer and made today bomb. With a sigh, Tori just dragged himself to the lockers. He had his charm making set and he needed something to clear his mind of this mess.

Screams of terror. That was never a good sign.

Tori glanced out of the room for a bit and paled, great…an akuma that turns others into identical versions of her. And the victim, Juleka…of course Hawk Moth would take advantage of her like that! He wasn’t going to waste a second, it was time for the assassin to get to work, and he had just the song to get her to bend to his will.

“Sass…Fangs out!”

*****

Tori leaned by the camera with Chat Noir. This was a rather ridiculous plan, but the kitty was right. Taking on Reflekta wasn’t a bright idea, but to summon her down to the TV station seemed a little bit on the risky side of things, especially after sending one of her copies into the studio.

“Okay, enough is enough. Assassin can you slow her down?” Chat asked.

“With pleasure, Snake Charm!” he tossed his swords up and took hold of a microphone. “Ladies and Gentlemen of Paris, let’s get the show started!” His grey eyes were glowing as he started his song.

_“Follow me, trust the night_   
_Only the night can save your soul_   
_Curse the day and its power_   
_Free the longing from all its chains_

_Follow me, come, feel the night_   
_Reality is only that what we believe in_   
_Flee from what guards you_   
_Don’t let yourself get robbed from your dreams”_

Tori made sure to beckon her to come to him, to follow his lead. Fortunately, unlike the first rough edges with Stoneheart, this was actually easier! He had power over her and Hawkmoth was struggling to regain control, once she was close enough, he held her hands and twirled her once.

_“Feel the night! And let it never pass!_   
_Feel the night! Come, close your eyes to see”_

Reflekta’s eyes closed, and he snatched her bracelet before tossing it to Ladybug. “Heads up!”

“Gotcha!” She crushed the jewelry piece and let out the akuma. Purifying the little butterfly and restoring everything to normal.

Juleka held her head after returning to normal, she found herself still in Tori’s arms and blushed. “Hooded Assassin?”

“Anyone ever told you that you’re quite the amazing dancer?” he smiled.

“I…what happened?”

“Oh, just got taken over by a sociopath who spends his spare time preying on people.” He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. “You know, you shouldn’t worry about what could go wrong in life. It’s best to just live in the moment, Carpe Noctem.”

Juleka pulled back and looked at him weird. “I think you mean Carpe Diem.”

“I know what I said, day or night, you still should seize it.”

The beeping on his wrist brought him to reality. “Well, I have to get going…we’ll catch you later.”

That was the end of that akuma attack. When Tori had gotten back to the school grounds, a mass text was sent out to everyone by Chloe to meet up at the school park for a photoshoot and for a school picture retake. And thus, Set was pushed aside and Ra had finally come through for today. He grabbed his things and hurried to meet everyone there, Chloe was finished setting up the perfect background for them to use and working with the photographer to getting the perfect everything for this retake, he had to admit, he was surprised by Chloe’s good deed assignment. Pictures were taken, and everyone was having the time of their life getting the model treatment.

Finally, the school day was over for good, now began the second part of his day. Playing support for any clients that would walk into his office. He had Chloe’s and Sabrina’s file ready and on the coffee table, no doubt they would be showing up today. Pitcher of fruit punch freshly made and glasses ready to serve. Now all he had to do, was just kill time and wait, fortunately, that’s what a portable game console was for. Reshef of Destruction, though the game killed his soul, he was still playing it.

“So, this is your office?” Juleka asked as she entered the room. “It’s like a manor instead of a funeral parlor.”

Tori saved his game and sat up. “Yeah, my aunt believes that the welcome home vibe is essential. Makes it easier to help with the grief counselling or in this case, Akuma counselling.” He explained. “Now then, would you like some fruit punch?” He turned to face her and felt his heart stop.

Juleka was today’s client, which was understandable, but what really stopped his heart was the blue haired boy beside her. He now understood how Marinette felt around Adrian, he was whipped at first sight to the point of mentally slapping himself.

“I see you brought a friend.” Tori recovered.

She smiled and nodded. “My brother, Luka.”

“Nice to meet you.” Luka shook his hand. “Thank you again, for helping my sister and others.”

Tori smiled and handed the two their drinks before taking a seat back on a lounger. “Hey, it’s nothing. I’m just glad I can help. So! Aside from the standard treatment, what can I do for you?”

Juleka sat across from him. “Well…It’s about the picture day. You heard about the jinx, right? Where every picture I try to take always turns out wrong. I know Rose and others had told me it’s nothing bad and, in the end, today turned out good but I was wondering…You sell charms, too right? I know you gave Ivan and Mylene a love charm on your first day.”

“Jinxes are actually tricky to counter as they’re more of an inconvenience than anything.” Tori explained. “And sadly, it doesn’t really take a curse or an incantation to cause them, so a charm may or may not work to counter them. However, what I can give you is something to promote positive energy.”

“How much are you asking?” she reached for her wallet.

Tori let out a small laugh. “Easy there.” He held his hand up. “Because I’m about to give you your first assignment. Hold still.”

He made his way to her and started to work with her hair, he braided her hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail, and to keep with her gothic look he took out a set of skull hair clips and placed them in. Nodding at his work, he brought her to the mirror and let her marvel at the new look.

“A new slate, a new look, a new beginning.” Tori stepped back. “I want you to try new looks and visit different spots for pictures and take a selfie of you there. If something disrupts the flow, wait a few minutes and try again. Make a portfolio of your best pictures and bring them in to our next session, how does two weeks from now, same time, sound to you?”

Juleka ran her fingers through the braids very tenderly and even going as gently playing with the skulls on the side. White skulls with red rhinestone eyes, she smiled at the sight before her and turned to Tori. “That sounds like a plan, and the charm?”

“Right.” He went to his desk and dug out a sachet. “Here we are, one sachet filled with Angelica root, blackberry thorns, clover, and bells of Ireland. Luck and protection all in one. Well it has some other herbs as well, but the ones I listed are the important ones.”

She took it and wore it around her neck before hugging him. “Thank you again, Tori.”

Tori return the hug and rubbed her back. “Of course, Jules.”

She let go and pulled back. “Here, this is my payment for your help.” She handed him a slip of paper.

Confused, he took the paper and looked at it. A phone number, he winced and cleared his throat. It wasn’t that he didn’t like girls, he found them attractive but he actually tended to lean more towards guys.

“It’s not my number.” Juleka assured after seeing his reaction. “It’s Luka’s.”

That got her brother’s attention. “Wait what?! Juleka!”

She just laughed. “Oh, come on, you need to hang out with more people, and you two are perfect. You could hang out and make charms and music.”

Did Juleka just try setting her brother up on a date with him? Tori was just frozen in place as he watched the two siblings argue and tease each other, unsure on how to comprehend the sight before him. He barely knew her brother and Luka barely knew him and yet Juleka was quick to hand over the phone number. Was this normal for siblings to do? Was this a dream he was having? He would like to wake up now if that was the case! School life in Paris had just gotten weird. Weirder than becoming a super hero on day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...I am an only child. I know nothing about siblings, so I decided to use an example from some siblings I knew back in my school days. I remember there was this one sister who kept trying to hook her brother up with everyone and anyone she thinks would work out...That sister was my former friend and frankly I am so glad I am no longer affiliated with her. Very long story, but I used her attempt at a wingman for this chapter. I assume Juleka, being the younger sister, would try to get her older brother a date in a way younger siblings do. Again, I am an only child and sibling relationships go way over my head.


	7. The Pharaoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back from her BS! This Panda!
> 
> Wow I had really neglected this fic for a while hadn't I? Ah well. 
> 
> Songs Used: Ralsei's Lullaby (Deltarune)  
> Princess of Egypt (E-Type)

It would probably be frowned upon if he used his ability on the people of Paris, but frankly, Tori didn’t care. He saw what happened with Ladybug and her yoyo and the helicopter from yesterday, he wasn’t going to take chances with anything. And that is why he was sitting pretty on the Eiffel Tower with a music box beside him and a microphone, he had used Hypnosis to conjure the two up for tonight.

“Good evening Paris, we’ve been through so much together, consider this my gift to you.” He started up the music box and waited a few notes before singing to the town.

_“Darling, oh won’t you please calm your heart._  
_Just close your eyes…and hear your heartache wisp away…_  
_Let sleep embrace you, don’t be afraid of the dark.”_

Though he could not see it, he could feel the people sleeping peacefully. Marinette was in her room, sleeping with a smile on her face and giving a pillow a gentle squeeze. Her parents were the same, a smile in their sleep and slow and steady breathing, not worried if Hawkmoth would strike at night and ruin the peaceful evening.

_“Please, allow me to pacify your mind._  
_Just rest, oh rest…and feel your pain be blown away…_  
_And no harm done, oh no pain shall come…for now place your worries aside.”_

As Adrian was falling asleep, whatever stress came from the day prior was gone. He laid in his bed and drifted into a pleasant sleep, feeling safe. Safer than when his controlling father had set up the alarm at night to keep people from breaking in. Speaking of his father, Gabriel had the first good night’s sleep in how many years. No worries about his son’s safety, no worries about deadlines, nothing. He finally got a quiet night’s sleep.

_“Hush now, hush now,_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_See all that you’ve accomplished,_  
_Now take a bow!”_

Chloe giggled in her sleep, whatever strife was built up around her was gone. Like everyone else, she was having a good night. Her dreams were of the good she had done ever since meeting Tori, people actually liking her! No more of having to put up with the icy façade any more.

The rest of Paris followed suit in a peaceful rest and pleasant dreams. And Tori continued his lullaby before the music box ended, he stood up and took his swords before returning home for the rest of the night. After powering down, he looked to his kwami and gave a gentle smile, he had a little more confidence in his hypnotic melodies now. Sass thought so too since he returned the smile, the two wished each other a good night and turned in.

Morning light came and Tori was on the phone with Marinette, she sounded stressed about something but wouldn’t disclosed what. All he got was her inviting him to go to the museum with her and Alya about a lead on Ladybug’s identity. It was eye raising enough to suspect that Mari knew more than what she was leading on to and he wanted to press her further so he had a better picture, but as luck would have it, his aunt came in.

“Sorry Mari, I’d help but…family matters.” He told her.

Marinette sighed on the other line. “No, it’s okay. I’ll figure something out.”

“Good luck with Alya then.” Tori hung up and followed his aunt out of the room.

Death lessons were never fun, it was one of the complicated circles in magic as well as one of the two most dangerous circles. Still, he was in France to work with his aunt in that field so there was really no arguing with it at this point. Julie lead Tori to an old and soon-to-be dying tree in her garden, it used to provide delicious lemons but now it was lucky if it could sprout leaves.

“Alright Tori, go ahead and remove this so we can plant a new fruit tree.” Julie ordered.

“Just curious.” Tori turned to Sass who was enjoying the herb part of the garden. “Sass! Can you come here for a moment?”

Sass looked up from laying in the peppermint plants and flew over to him. “What is it?”

“Is it possible to replicate Chat’s cataclysm?”

Sass thought about it for a while. “It does fit with the destruction branch of magic, yes, but you can’t really replicate the kwami’s power.”

“So, I can say ‘cataclysm’ but the spell would be entirely different?”

“That’s pretty much it.”

Tori nodded and took a breath, he focused all his energy into this and laid his hand on the tree, silver eyes glowing as he called out the spell; causing him and the tree to be enveloped in a dark aura. The tree was starting to decay and lose life, Tori was actually starting to go pale and…he had to stop. He pulled from the tree and fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Julie rushed over and knelt beside him. “Tori!”

“I’m fine, I just…” he leaned on her. “I’m fine.”

“No, no you are not fine.” She helped him up and led him back inside. “You forgot to take the life from the tree for yourself, you just focused more on death than life. Balance is key, Tori.” She scolded lightly.

And that is why the death circle was dangerous to work with. If one wasn’t careful, one could easily get hurt or die from using a spell in that field.

*****

By the time Tori had recovered from his dance with death, he was already back as the Hooded Assassin. Granted, he was still a little bit weak and would have to take it easy, but he was still going out and helping Ladybug and Chat Noir with a mummy situation. The short version; some museum worker wanted to try his hand at necromancy but was shot down, and now the akumatized museum worker was going to offer Alya as sacrifice. Just what the hell happened at the museum?!

“Assassin, think you can halt the ritual?” Ladybug asked

“I’m thinking…yes, I think I can.” he twirled one of his swords. “What are we in the mood for today? I’m feeling E-Type?”

“Just go with whatever.” She shook her head. “Keep him distracted long enough for Chat to get in and save Alya, and then I’ll go in and grab the amulet to destroy it.”

“You got it.”

He went off and found a nice roof to relax on, he watched the mummies and the Pharaoh – ha! Yeah right, his family served them, and this knock off was just sad. He tossed a blade into the air and called out Hypnosis, grabbing the microphone in place.

He flicked his wrist to a nearby speaker and got a mix of Arabian and pop music going before he started his song, eyes glowing and he made his intent clear; Focus on me, no one else, Pharaoh.

_“I’m coming home_  
_And I don’t want to hear another word about this._  
_It’s hard to fight well_  
_And come alone back from the abyss._  
_No more of them lunatic thoughts times up_  
_For the Don Quixote_  
_All I ever wanted was to give this my best shot.”_

Chat crept over to the group of mummies and wormed his way through before pulling Alya out of the akuma’s grasp. The girl was still filming, despite being led to a safe hiding place, she was never going to change, was she? Alya smiled and turned the camera on Chat Noir for a bit.

“Hey, where do you think Assassin gets his song choices from?”

“You can ask him after Ladybug purifies the akuma.”

That didn’t take long. The sweet sound of a necklace shattering and the lovely voice saying ‘bye-bye little butterfly’ and calling out the Miraculous cure was sweet music to both Cobra and Chat. The parties regrouped and went to see how the victim was, turned out Jalil was perfectly fine…save for the memory loss, perfect.

**Whack**

"Assassin!” Ladybug cried in horror.

Assassin looked over Jalil who was rubbing his head. “That, is for foolishly trying your hand at necromancy.”

“Who died and made you expert in magic?” Chat demanded.

“No one, but I had to learn the hard way that death is not something to be taken lightly.” He was so grateful when he heard the famous beep coming from his bracelet. “I have to go, I promised someone that I wouldn’t push myself when helping you two today.”

“Wait!” Alya rushed up to him. “One quick question?”

“It’ll have to wait till next time, and you.” Assassin pointed a sword at her. “Stop diving head first into danger.”

With that he left the scene and returned to the funeral parlor. Even after powering down, he still felt a little short of breath from earlier this morning. At least there was one good side to being in bedrest after all of this, tomorrow they had a history test on Ancient Egypt and he had plenty of time to study for it.

“Sass, take the rest of the day off. Go play in the mint garden, I don’t think Hawkmoth is going to try anything tonight.”

“Will you be fine? After all you were using another magic branch.”

“I’ll be fine, Julie said I had to rest is all and that’s what I’m going to be doing for the rest of the day anyway. So, any and all clients she’s taking instead.”

“Just call either of us if you need anything.” Sass smiled before flying out to the garden.

Tori chuckled and went back to his history book; this test wasn’t going to study itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! You got a bit of magic lore too :D


End file.
